


Aphrodisiac

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: Felicity has a Cracking Good Time [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Caplicity, Crack Relationships, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Sokovia Accords, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: The zipper reached the end and, as the red satin dress pooled around her waist and the tips of her blonde tresses feathered across her exposed shoulders, she realised they were on the verge of crossing a line you couldn’t redraw, but there was no choice...





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. September is for Crackships, it's my birthday month and I can write crackships if I want to.
> 
> 2\. I can also break the wall between DC and Marvel. Don't @ me.
> 
> 3\. This is like just after the Accords when everyone kind of picked a side and Cap went off the radar.
> 
> 4\. Oliver doesn't exist. Too bad, so sad.
> 
> 5\. If you're new, I spell like the Queen for the most part.

 

**Prompted in part by these gifs (made by yours truly, mostly for lols) and dedicated to everyone who has ever secretly wanted this (it's okay, this is a safe place) and, of course, Bish; we're making it mainstream xox**

****

**Now to the fic...**

**|☆|☆|☆|**

 

She could hear the salacious sound of her zipper parting and she could feel the soft graze of his knuckles down her spine as his hot breath melted into her neck. It was dizzying and her soft pants had her lightheaded while her sex was thrumming and her breasts ached to be touched.

The zipper reached the end and, as the red satin dress pooled around her waist and the tips of her blonde tresses feathered across her exposed shoulders, she realised they were on the verge of crossing a line you couldn’t redraw, but there was no choice...

**|☆|Earlier that Night |☆|**

Felicity ran a hand down her wavy hair as her eyes read and reread the folder in front of her. She had fought, petitioned, _hell even begged_ for a chance to dip her toes in field work, but for a first assignment this was a big one and she’d be lying if she tried to say she wasn’t nervous.

Steve Rogers. His name was like a beacon on the page and her heart tightened at reading it. After the Accords debacle he had practically vanished, as had most others. The resulting world sat in a perpetual state of wonderment that no one ever really fully understood.

Helix was born out of the necessity that followed and Felicity was part of that necessity.

They spoke in encoded messages, filtered information through the back roads of the internet, ones they built themselves, all while they tried to keep the general populace in relative, blissful ignorance.

The world had seen superheroes, up close and in their faces and they hadn’t been ready. But no matter how hard you tried to turn back the clock, to erase the secrets, you couldn’t. They now lived in a world where men built flying suits, thunder cracking in the sky didn’t always mean a storm and where super soldiers existed.

But for every action there is a reaction and with the rise of heroes there also came the rise of villains, and they didn’t go quietly into the night.

That’s why Felicity was there in Copenhagen reading her brief for what seemed like the hundredth time. For anyone else the markings on the white, single sheet, non-descript paper would have looked like hieroglyphics, complete nonsense, but to Felicity's brilliant mind and trained eye they were coordinates, names, dates and information that needed to be relayed.

Chemical weapons were being developed and tested in a site not far from the hotel room where Felicity sat, applying another coat of her scarlet lip stain to her luscious lips. They were unlike the deadly ones of the past; mustard gas, nerve agents or cyanides. These were addiction based, made to cause hysteria and frenzy in densely populated cities. Drugs such as methamphetamines would create paranoia in some, while opiates put others into states of utter euphoria, whereby one might be happy to walk off the side of a building, or worse. And, a mix of chemical compounds yet to be fully identified was rumoured to have effects that included unrelenting carnality. It was aptly named sex pollen or the fabled ‘Love Potion’ and it would be _his_ job to shut it down before it had a chance to be released.

She fixed her hair one last time before she stood and ran a slightly trembling hand down the skirt of her ruby-red dress. It was time.

**|☆|☆|☆|**

  
Felicity took a seat at a small table near the corner of the lounge bar in a position that afforded her the lay of the room. She ordered a wine, but it sat untouched on her table as she looked around her dimly lit surroundings. A piano player made ambience music of songs she didn’t recognise as the dark wooden floors drunk up the sounds of footsteps. A couple closer to the bar sat with their knees touching and her head rested on her date’s shoulders, wordlessly listening to the music.

Another couple by the bar appeared to be engaging in a lover’s quarrel where a woman with stunning auburn hair and legs that seemed unrivalled even by that of a supermodel, was wearing a face of disdain when she slapped the much older man across the arm. It was only when he raised his hand to try and calm her with a gentle squeeze at her elbow that Felicity noticed only he was wearing a wedding band.

The gentleman playing the piano with deft and gifted fingers was in his own world as he swooped his head back and forth with the slow, almost haunting music of a bygone era.

Another figure, drowned in shadows sat just beyond the piano with a column of smoke coming up from his hand as a lit cigarette lay between his two fingers, moving only when his thumb tapped it on the rim of the ashtray. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy, but before Felicity could dwell on it for too long another figure caught the corner of her eye.

He was tall, above 6 foot, with broad shoulders wrapped in a leather jacket. He unzipped it as he walked with his eyes focused ahead. He took a seat at the bar, a few stools away from the man now drinking alone after the pretty redhead stormed to the bathroom with her phone to her ear.

He ordered a drink, and because of the speed in which the bartender delivered the same, it was clearly a neat spirit without any mix. He took a sip before he turned around. His eyes never scouted the room or picked apart faces looking for her but rather he looked straight at her, locked.

She found herself smiling nervously as every coy and subtle move she had practiced in the mirror in the hours before flew straight out the window and for a moment she ran her clammy palms down the skirt of her dress as her eyes drunk him in like it was a first date.

He had seen her the instant he’d stepped into the bar and it had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed to not make a beeline for her because that would be too obvious, and he had spent longer than he cared to imagine being nothing more than a hazy memory or a glimpsed figure.

They had sent him a message to look for the blonde in the red dress but he hadn’t expected someone as instantly engaging as her. He stopped the smile that threatened to expose his immediate thoughts by biting the inside of his cheeks as a nail brushed his bearded jawline before he walked his drink over to her, growing progressively taller the closer he got until he took up her entire vision.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, his voice deep and velvety.  
Felicity forced herself to remember her response to the prompt without letting him know she was a complete amateur at this. “Sex on the beach with an extra long straw,” she answered with a blush pinking her cheeks. She was going to kill Alena for making that the identification code.

His face softened and he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.  
“Ghost Fox I presume?” he said warmly, all roguish playboy persona melting off him almost immediately.  
She nodded. “You must be the reclusive captain?”  
A smile flirted with the edges of his mouth as a silent laugh moved his shoulders.  
“You can call me Steve,” he remarked as his finger drew a line through the condensation on his glass. He’d been alone for longer than he cared to recount and for a moment – just a split second – he allowed himself to smile and enjoy the voice of someone new.

She toyed with her hair and let out a playful laugh should anyone be watching their exchange. “Felicity,” she offered her name quietly with her hand delicately touching the side of her neck.

He wanted to ask her about pointless things; the last movie she’d watched, her favourite TV show or if she had any pets. He had been alone so long that he just wanted to know if the world still existed outside of the small, secret bubble he’d locked himself into. But as she slid her hand to the centre of the table and blinked down to it, he remembered they weren’t here to discuss anything more than another job.

He reached out and tentatively touched the back of her hand, grazing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles before his hand swallowed hers. She blushed unintentionally as she turned her hand on the table and pressed her palm into his. He smiled and nodded as he felt a USB stick sandwiched between their hands.

“That's everything,” she whispered as she played with the corner of her lips, shielding them from anyone that might be able to read them.  
“When will it be ready and able to be used?”  
She slid her hand off the table and he covertly slipped the USB into his jean pocket.

Another flirtatious flip of her hair found them leaning across the small table, pretending to be engaged in some flirtatious conversation. “Our operative said any day now, but they'll want to test it first.”

Felicity didn't know just how apt those words were until a canister exploded a few feet from their table. His reflexes were honed and unbelievably fast and before Felicity even heard the distinctive sound of glass shattering, he had her cocooned on the floor. But when she gasped beneath him and there was no scent of burnt air on her tongue, she realised the canister contained gas. He placed his hand over her mouth and nose, covering them both with ease, but she knew by the metallic taste that fizzed on her tongue, she had already inhaled whatever poison it was.

Her vision grew hazy as she turned her head to look up at him, but it was clear enough for her to recognise the expression he was wearing; he could taste it too.

And then the room went black.

They came to a few minutes later to an empty bar and a note pinned under Felicity’s full glass of wine.

 _The world has been looking for you. Don’t worry Cap, I can keep a secret._  
_Right now you will be experiencing a state of light headedness and a slow creepy tingle down your body. Don’t panic, this is normal. Soon your breathing will become more erratic and your pulse rates will start to rise. You’ll feel a warm flush across your forehead, down your throat and over your chest. It will feel familiar and pleasant, you’ll enjoy it._

_Soon you might feel a tightening low across your core and a throbbing between your legs. It will ache, unsatisfied. You won’t be able to think of anything else. It will consume you; that desperate craving will be undeniable and inescapable. Maddening even._

_You’ll only have one choice._  
_You’ll need to satisfy it._

_The insatiable pollen won’t rest until you climax and if you don’t… let’s just say it won’t be pleasant._

_Enjoy my little Guinea pigs_  
_~ Eros._

Being the smaller of them, Felicity started to feel the effects first. Her breath was warm against her tingling lips and her breasts started to ache as a shiver trickled down her spine. Her mouth grew dry and her chest began to heave, as though each breath she expended required more energy than the last, until she began to feel a graduating throbbing between her legs, _almost like…_

“How do we contact your people?” he asked, his face is strained and taut as he too began to feel what she had moments before.  
“Upstairs,” she panted, “this was just supposed to be information exchange.” Her nails dragged down her throat as a scolding itch burned beneath her skin. “No one…” a gasped breath, “…else here.”

“Can you walk?” he asked behind clenched teeth as his own breathing became erratic.  
She nodded as they lumbered towards the door. With every step she took, she could feel the thin, gauzy fabric of her panties grazing against her swollen nether lips like beautiful torture. It made her whimper and there was no amount of willpower she could muster to stop herself. Her bottom lip was throbbing between her teeth as her eyes started to water.

He leaned his body against the back of the elevator cab as the strain between his legs became almost unbearable when he could feel the blood rushing and pulsing into his shaft. His knuckles turned white around the chrome railing as he tried to stop himself from taking his cock with a firm fist and alleviating at least some of its taunting agony.

He could see the anguish in her eyes and the quivering across her scarlet lips. Her nipples were hard under her dress and all he could think about in a lucid haze was how much he longed to cut his tongue on them. Every sense was heightened and every inhibition almost lost as he tasted her tantric scent on his tongue.

Her hands were shaking by the time they reached the door and the key card fell from her buttery fingers. He couched to collect it but before he could pull himself from his knees he caught the aroma of her intoxicating arousal. Felicity sobbed out a breath as she could feel herself dripping with want. It made his mind fall into havoc before he leaned in and kissed the supple and sensitive skin at the back of her knee.

She whimpered, loudly, as her eyes blew wide and her whole body dripped with perspiration from the sauna under her skin. She pressed her back against the door and her knees began to buckle before he clamped his hands around them.

He groaned her name and it came out hoarse from his throat.  
“Please, I need you to,” she begged as every semblance of control was utterly destroyed.

Thinking just the taste of her would satisfy them both enough to clear the hedonism from their brains, he kissed up the inside of her thigh and dipped his head under the hem of her dress until it surrounded his shoulders. But the closer he got to her apex the more she leaned on the door for support and the tighter his pants became as his cock swelled, tormented.

It didn’t matter that they were in the hallway of a hotel and they didn’t even register the elevator doors opening down the end of it. Even if they would have seen the aghast faces on the elderly couple before they hurriedly disappeared into their rooms a few doors down, they wouldn’t have stopped; _they couldn’t_.

Within an inch of her sex he licked his lips and he could taste her heady scent in the suffocating air. His beard felt like the most amazing friction against the top of her thighs and Felicity screamed out a desperate, “Yes!” when he buried his nose between her folds and _inhaled_ her.

The lascivious tsunami that flooded him was overwhelming and the instant her saturated panties made contact with his face, Steve knew that nothing short of burying his cock inside her warm sex as it pulsed through an orgasm would satisfy their needs.

With the tiny thread of civility he had left he fumbled his hand blindly up to the door lock and fed the key card into it, sighing loudly when the lock clicked and the room opened to them.

They tumbled inside and scooted up the plush carpet just enough for him to pull his legs into the room and kick the door closed with a resonating _thud_.

They were engulfed in near-darkness, until their eyes adjusted to the white iridescent glow of the full moon coming in through the window, but hindered by buildings that eclipsed it, and the dull, white light from her laptop screen; it was enough for him to trace her figure with his fingertips as he breathed out her name.

“Are…you…sure?” he panted while he pressed kisses along the tops of her thighs.  
“Yes,” her whole body shivered as the word flew from her mouth, “you r-r-read the n-n-note.” She could feel her words stuttering as her whole body rocked with need. “This is the only way.”

She was right, he knew she was, or maybe he needed the release just as much.

She tore his jacket down his arms as he hiked her dress up around her waist. The cool air brushing against her wet panties whipped her heart rate up into a frenzy, but it still wasn’t enough. She arched her back off the carpeted floor and reached a shaky hand to the zipper on her dress, she needed to be naked, the clothes were like fire against her skin.

She wasn’t sure if she said any of that out loud or whether he was so in tune with her needs that he understood the fevered look on her face, but either way his hand moved to her back where his thick fingers pinched the zipper and tugged.

She could hear the salacious sound of her zipper parting and she could feel the soft graze of his knuckles down her spine as his hot breath melted into her neck.

The zipper reached the end and as the red satin dress pooled around her waist Felicity, with a fleeting realisation, knew this only ended one way.

She squirmed from her dress as he toed off his shoes. Her breasts were heaving behind the black cotton bra that wasn’t her most alluring of lingerie, by far, but she hadn’t exactly planned on him seeing it. Her fingers twisted in his tee as she crouched between his legs before she tore it up and off his body. His fingers moved deftly down the closure of his suffocating jeans before Felicity wrestled them down his brawny legs.

She pounced on him, straddling his lap as his back chaffed against the thick-piled carpet while her mouth attacked the rippling muscles of his taut, sinewy chest with frenzied licks and nips while her fingers lightly twisted through the light smattering of dark hair at his navel and her hips rocked her sex against his tented briefs.

He was as hard as a rock and each buck against his straining cock had them both crying out. His skin was salty and smooth as her tongue carved out the grooves and her teeth gently marked the ridges. When she couldn’t take the scorching ache of her nipples a moment longer, Felicity unclipped her bra and threw it haphazardly behind her.

Her pert breasts shivered at the exposure and she emptied her lungs in a puckish exhale as her nipples coiled tightly into pink peaks atop a breast of milky white awash with a warm peach. His palm slid up her soft and shapely stomach, coming to rest in the crescent of her breast before he gave it a squeeze that eclipsed her petite mound with his broad hand. The heightened sensation buckled Felicity in half in tremble of greedy moans as her hair splayed like bolts of golden silk across his burly chest.

In a frantic tussle they flipped on the floor, putting him above her while his mouth devoured her succulent breasts. He licked and teased, nipped and suckled, tasting the sweet and salty veil that shimmered over her alabaster skin as she grasped at the tent pole in his briefs.

  
Their eyes were wild, their breathing frenzied and every sound they made was illicit.  
He kissed down her chest and buried his face between her legs, sucking her juices through the fabric as she writhed on the floor, feeling the burn of the carpet beneath her – but it didn't hurt, if anything it added to her voracity and she sobbed with pleasure as her nails imbedded into his scalp.

He was like a wild dog between her legs, grunting and licking and dragging the fabric through his teeth until it all became too much for them both. His teeth clamped around the top of her black panties before he tore them down her leg to the knees where she could wrestle and flail them the rest of the way, leaving them draped around one ankle, her strappy stilettoes still on her feet.

He moved between her body, slicing her legs open and making her growl into the darkened room. Air lashed her folds, sticking to her arousal in a punishing ache that has her spine shivering and her breath stalling in her throat.

He pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped out the breath she was holding. There wasn’t another thought in her head other than the way his fingers felt as they thrust in and out of her, stretching her as he twisted and scissored them.

When he plunged in a third finger his other hand pulled his cock from behind his briefs. Her eyes widened when she sees it. It was long and hard and wrapped in throbbing veins and the skin was pulled almost translucent over it. The head was glistened with pre-cum that caught the light. Her lips patted together before her tongue stroked salacious lines over her bottom lip and indecent moans dripped from between them.

She watched with utter, hedonistic pleasure, as he wrapped his free hand around the shaft and rolled his hand up its length once, twice, she moaned on the third time, and before completing the fourth he’s inside her, deliciously piercing between her walls.

Her legs coiled around his waist and her heel jabbed into the fleshy rounds of his ass cheeks, pushing him deeper, making sure he didn't relent or slow, until he was buried to the hilt inside her and she tipped her head back in absolute pleasure.

He shadowed her small frame as he hovered above her with his palms anchored into the floor, fingers splayed into the opulent carpet, and with the heel of each hand pressed tight against her shoulders. Her walls squeezed him tight, relishing the throb of his shaft before he started to pump into her warm and cushioned depth, filling the room with the indecent sounds of their wetness.

She traced the lines of his chest with her fingernails, leaving white scratches in her wake, as sweat veiled their bodies and pooled in the crevices.

Breathy moans flooded the room as Steve sped up his pace, surging so wildly that her whole body moved with each thrust and she could feel the carpet burning her skin. But she only focused on one thing, and it was close she could feel it brewing like a volcano in her core.

Each thrust seemed harder and deeper than the one before and her emblazoned cries of pleasure spurred him on as the base of his cock pressed into her swollen nub. She shuddered. She needed to orgasm. She was so close the addiction for it consumed her.

His cock pulled out and for a moment a wave of hot anger enveloped her, until his mouth dropped onto her sex. His tongue lapped between her folds while his fingers sliced deep inside her and clawed salaciously down her thrumming walls.

He was ravenous between her legs and when he sucked her bundled clit into his warm mouth, she exploded in a climax that engulfed her entire body in a cold sweat and a fit of convulsions, inside and out.

Then his cock was back inside her, thrusting like a jackhammer as she moaned and shuddered through an explosive orgasm, more intense than any she had ever felt before. Her walls cradled and pulsed around him, massaging him with each thrust.

Her hair was glued to her temples. Her bottom lip was ravished by her own teeth, bleeding lipstick and trenches of scarlet. Her eyes were tipped towards the ceiling and when they fell to his, they were blown wide. Her throat was cherry red and he could feel her heat.

With three more deep drives inside her, he came with her name strangled from his throat, raspy, desperate, fulfilled. Ribbons of himself shot inside her and Felicity came a second time around his cock.

He wanted to collapse and for a moment his chest pressed to hers, their perspiration bleeding together before he rolled off, breathless and spent. She curled towards him as her body continued to quake through the last moments of her orgasm.

And then their heads began to clear.  
_That happened like a James Bond movie._  
_But they had no other choice._

**|☆|☆|☆|**

  
Felicity paced the Helix base of operations with her teeth nibbling on the edge of her thumbnail. The throbbing craving for sex had finally subsided, but it wasn’t without its reminders.

The carpet burn on her ass chaffed against her jeans and her breasts were spotted with love bites. Her sex dully ached from the night’s activities; the need visiting them once more in the hotel room and a third _and fourth_ time on the flight home. She had managed a few hours’ sleep with the help of a sedative and she assumed he had too.

She was pacing now because she was waiting for the test results and hopefully a synthesized antidote. Her eyes perked up when the door of her room opened and Alena’s youthful smile greeted her.

“Do you have the results?” Felicity asked, her body tingled and wired.  
Alena waved her from the room. “Come with me.”

They took a short walk down the familiar halls towards Dr Snow’s laboratory. Felicity tried to hide her surprise when she found Steve in there also; shirtless and jogging on a treadmill with wires taped in a few spots. His naked chest was soaked with perspiration and in the bright, stalk lights of the florescent bulbs above him, it was very apparent his chest was covered in markings from last night too; gouges down his abs and crimson love bites over his pectorals.

Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment but he offered her an understanding smile as the machines slowed before he stepped off.

Caitlin Snow scribbled a few notes on her clipboard before she punched a few keys into a computer and furrowed her brow at the results.

Alena cleared her throat, “Felicity is here too.”  
Caitlin turned around and scratched her mousey brown hair with the tip of her pen. “Good news and bad news.” Felicity gulped as Steve wiped his brow with a towel. “The canister we recovered had enough residue in it to run some tests on, this is unlike anything we’ve ever seen before, but it’s not quite finished, which is good news I guess?”

She nodded to herself. “It is because while the ‘love pollen’,” she said using air quotes, “is very potent, it’s transient.”  
“Meaning?” Steve asked, still slightly puffed.  
“Meaning it doesn’t have the properties to stay in a person’s system for long, an hour tops and poof it’s gone.”  
Felicity tightened her arms around her waist. “So we…”  
“You’re both completely clear. There is a little residual readings of high pheromones, but that might be from the… well, you know,” the young doctor chuckled, “but it’s out of your system and has been for quite some time. Whoever Eros is, they will be looking for a way to stop this, to allow it to stay in the system for longer or, best case scenario for them, indefinitely, and I think if I can keep working on it I can figure…”

The rest of the words faded into background noise for Felicity as she did the sums. The first time on the floor where they had fucked like crazy people was excusable, the drug was undeniably in their system wreaking havoc, they were under compulsion neither of them could contain, _but… the three times after that?_

She looked up and caught his expression; slightly pensive lips and a furrowed brow – he was thinking the exact same thing.

_They had a choice._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Admit you love it. Free the vahiina.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter @Someonesaidcake


End file.
